


I Want You Naked

by OliversMuse



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Felicity Smoak - Fandom, Oliver Queen - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: Felicity knows her man, Love, OlicitySummerSizzle2019, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Teasing, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliversMuse/pseuds/OliversMuse
Summary: Oliver thought he knew Felicity, it was before the heat wave in Star City and Felicity's tendency to walk around their home totally naked. The only problem, without clothes on, Oliver has difficulties to not have sex with her.#OlicitySummerSizzle





	I Want You Naked

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea by @felicitymqueen for @OlicitySummerSizzle2019. She also made the beautiful banner. 
> 
> Now when you have a naked Felicity you have to have an mature tag. So if smut is not your thing then you can skip this one. This is just a quick little one-shot.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it.

Sexually frustrated. That is how Oliver had been a lot lately. It wasn’t that he and Felicity were not having sex, in fact they were having a lot of sex. It was because Oliver had learned something quirky but fascinating about her. She loved to walk around the house naked.

Now Star City was known for its heat waves. In fact, meteorologists were predicting one in the next week or two. So maybe it was something she had started to do during the last heat wave. Whatever had caused this little habit, it made Oliver quite happy. And don’t even get him started on how little Oliver was handling the whole thing.

He walked into the apartment trying to control his hormones. They had only been living together for a few months, but he found that just walking into the apartment and knowing she would be there, naked, made his body hum. He closed the door behind him and walked toward the bedroom. She was not in the living room and he was just going to let her know he was home.

As he rounded the corner he stopped, his feet becoming lead, his eyes tracking right to her. Felicity was bent over going through one of her dresser drawers, her perfect naked ass high in the air and right in his line of sight. She must have heard him come in because she straightened and turned with a smile.

“Oliver. I wasn’t expecting you home so early.” She smiled and closed the drawer. “I did the laundry and just got the last of it put away.

He tried to smile at her, he really did, but his brain had frozen when she turned around. She was so beautiful and her body, _Jesus_.

She walked over and leaned up on her tiptoes giving him a kiss. The touch of her lips snapped him back to reality and he wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her close.

“I finished my patrol early. Everything was quiet.” He let his eyes roam down to her chest. His mouth watered as he noted her perfect breasts. One thing he had quickly found out about Felicity was she was very comfortable with her nakedness. He wasn’t sure if she had always been that way or if it was just with him, but he found it quite sexy.

He slowly started to back her toward the bed, his mind already on other things, but Felicity was having none of it. At least not at the moment.

“Oh no Oliver. We have some things to do before we can do THAT.” She tried to push away but he held her tight.

“No, we need to do THAT. The other things can wait.” He kept walking her back toward the bed and then groaned when she bent down and escaped from under his arms.

“Nope not happening. At least not right now. I am starving, and you promised to make me your quiche Lorraine.”

Oliver shrugged off his jacket and laid it on the bed as he rolled his eyes. How did she expect him to cook with her running around like that? Did she think he was blind? In fact, sadly, his cooking had suffered since this little habit had started. He had burned the french bread last night because he could not keep his eyes off her as she had set the table for dinner. His souffles had flattened a few days before because they had gotten sidetracked after she had bent over to get something out of the fridge.

He couldn’t help it, he was a red-blooded man for god’s sake. He had walked up behind her and before he knew it they were going at it against the refrigerator door. It had been quite exhilarating.

He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and walked into the kitchen. Felicity hummed as she made her way to the living room and Oliver had to tell himself to keep his focus in the kitchen. He could not turn around and look at her or they would both starve.

He pulled the eggs from the fridge and gathered the ingredients, quite proud of the fact he had made his own pie crust.

As he placed the quiche in the oven he decided to take a peak. I mean what could it hurt, right?

Oliver turned toward the living room and he wished to god he had kept his eyes averted. Felicity was sitting on the couch with her legs crossed beneath her and her tablet in her hands. Her long blonde hair fell in waves to her shoulders and she had her brow crinkled in that cute way that she did when she was studying something intently. He had seen that look a few times when he was doing the salmon ladder and he knew that meant she was focused.

“The quiche will be ready in about 20 minutes.” His voice came out as a croak and he turned around with a curse. Ok, try to focus on something else. How about taking out the trash? That sounded good in his head, so he picked up the trash and closed it with a tie before he walked out the back door to the trash can. The fresh air did him some good and when he walked back into the house he felt a little better.

He made his way back to the kitchen to pull out a couple of plates and some forks and was setting them on the table when Felicity decided to get something out of the fridge.

“Oh, it smells heavenly.” She gave him a peck on the lips as she passed and opened the fridge.

 _Oh lord not again_.

Felicity leaned down searching for something and when he saw her naked ass in the air and her blonde hair brushing against the sides of her breasts, his body responded immediately, and his pants got tight.

He walked up behind her and placed his arms around her.

“Oliver Jonas Queen, we are not having sex in the kitchen again.” Her tone was firm, but he heard her breathing quicken when he pressed up against her.

His voice was husky as he pulled her back towards him, “What if I promise you some mint chip for dessert? I won’t get you a measly pint we are talking a full gallon.” He gave her a sexy smile and Felicity could not help but laugh. She loved when he begged.

She turned and wound her arms up around his neck and his hands slid down her back to gently cup her ass letting her feel just what her naked body was doing to him.

“A gallon huh?” She gave him a teasing look and then she started to unbutton his shirt. “You drive a hard bargain Mr. Queen.”

“Hard was exactly the word I was thinking too Miss Smoak.”

She gave him an indulgent look, “You will have to take the quiche out of the oven so it won’t burn.”

Oliver quickly let her go and grabbed the oven mitt and Felicity watched with a smirk on her lips as Oliver placed the half-baked quiche on the counter. He turned back to her with a grin and then picked her up an carried her to the bedroom.

Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed against him and a moment later he gently set her on her feet. He pushed her hair back behind her ears and cupped her face. His eyes were loving and soft as he looked down at her.

He leaned down and captured her lips with his in a kiss that let her know just how much he wanted her. She sighed into the kiss and melted against him as she pushed his shirt back and off his shoulders. _God, she loved his chest_. She had once told him that her fantasy was to have him shirtless 24/7, so they had compromised with him being shirtless when they were lounging around the apartment and of course when he did the salmon ladder.

She reached down to unbutton his pants as he kissed his way down her neck. He loved her neck. She always shivered when he kissed her there and after their first time in Nanda Parbat, he had quickly learned that it was an erogenous zone for her.

She finally got them undone and pushed his pants down, her hands immediately reaching for him. He groaned against her lips when he felt her soft hands touching him. She stroked him as the backs of her legs hit the bed and he kissed her again deeply. Felicity pulled away as both took a breath and she sat back on the bed and then scooted up to the pillows. Oliver followed her and when she laid back on the bed he crawled up between her legs and grinned.

“So, Miss Smoak. I am starting to think you are walking around this house naked just to drive me insane.”

She looked affronted. “Sorry Oliver but this is not about you. I just like walking around the house nude. You should try it sometime.”

“Oh, now I see. This has all been a ploy to get me naked.” He teased her again as he kissed and nipped her neck and he loved when heard that breathy moan of hers that he loved so much. Felicity forgot what she was about to say as he continued to work that special place that always drove her crazy.

He settled his hips between her thighs and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gently scraped her nails down his back. She knew how much he loved that, and he shuddered against her as he kissed her again and again.

Felicity writhed beneath him trying to get some friction, anything, but Oliver was not cooperating. Every time she tried to move his hips right where she wanted them he shifted them away.

“Oliver.” She whined his name and then let out a breath as his scruff scraped along her collar bone.

His hands slid along her sides feeling her soft skin and he settled his hands on her hips as he felt his body harden. Only this woman could give him such a painfully hard erection, and when she reached between them and touched him again, he hissed between his teeth.

She tugged and stroked and teased him until he could take no more and he gave her exactly what she wanted. Her body was primed for him as he slid easily inside of her and the soft sigh that they both exhaled in unison was proof of just how in tune they were to one another.

They moved together slowly at first just enjoying the feeling of being joined as one. Felicity let her hands trace the muscles in his back as he moved above her and kissed his neck when he buried his face against her ear.

“God you drive me crazy Felicity.” The hoarse whisper of words made her body tingle and Oliver could feel her getting close to her release. He knew every single sigh, moan and whimper and exactly what each one meant and when he leaned up on his arms and thrust his hips down, hitting her deep, she exploded.

The feel of her coming around him washed through him as he quickened his pace and he watched the look on her face, the sheer pleasure that transformed her and it sent him careening headlong into his own orgasm.

Felicity felt him tense above her and when he released inside of her she wrapped her legs around his and held him as he slowly came back down. He kissed her softly on the lips for several moments as they both basked in complete relaxation.

“See what you walking around naked does to me?” He looked into her blue, blue eyes and she smiled.

She knew exactly what it was doing to him.


End file.
